


✦ Pregame Sleepover ~ Not Too Happy Friendship ✦

by LxstTeaccups (orphan_account)



Series: ✦ Kaede's Pregame Sleepover ✦ [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 8 noobs in a house, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Natural Disasters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Side ships arent listed, Sleepovers, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LxstTeaccups
Summary: ~ PG Personalities w/ a Twist! ~Kaede and her friends Shuichi, Kokichi, Kaito, Maki, Kiibo, Ryoma, Tsumugi, and Angie would be spending the weekend at Kaede's house. But then, they wake up to the horrifying that there was a flood overnight- And nobody knew how long it would be until help came to Kaede's home.And so, 9 people, all trapped in one house, have no choice but to fight and set aside their differences- or perish trying.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Series: ✦ Kaede's Pregame Sleepover ✦ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713160
Kudos: 10





	✦ Pregame Sleepover ~ Not Too Happy Friendship ✦

**Author's Note:**

> Kaede wishes her friends were closer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fire starts, Kaede decides she should host a sleepover party for her friends.

Before we start, I'm going to tell you a bit about some of the characters. Know that none of the characters have Ultimates, and they go to Hope's Peak, but shittier. Please enjoy! 

xXx

Kaede Akamatsu + 17, host of the party. Known for her wealth and her smarts. Currently having romantic troubles with Shuichi Saihara. Close friend of Tsumugi Shirogane. Protagonist of this book. Has unstable tendencies in her past. 

Shuichi Saihara + 16, guest of the party. Known for his pessimistic personality and self proclaimed entitlement. Currently having romantic troubles with Kaede Akamatsu. Best-friends with Kaito Momota and Maki Harukawa. Accompanied by Kiibo Iidabashi. Close minded. 

Tsumugi Shirogane + 16, guest of party. Known for being polite and moral. Has a clear social record, apart from being bffs with Kaede. Suffering from a bad case of coward blood. 

Kaito Momota + 17, guest of the party. Known for his strange silence and mysterious charm. In a relationship with Maki Harukawa. Best-friends with Shuichi Saihara. Like a shallow pool until you get to know him. 

Maki Harukawa + 17, guest of the party. Known for her cool headed personality, but possession of dangerous objects. In a relationship with Kaito Momota. Best-friends with Shuichi Saihara. Level headed, well aware of Kaito's side chicks. 

Kiibo Iidabashi + ??, guest of the party. Known for his sweet heart, and selfless actions. Accompany of Shuichi Saihara. Humanoid robot. 

Kokichi Oma + 16, guest of the party. Known for having a tough shell around him, despite looking like a coward. Best-friends with Angie Yonaga. Rumored to be associated with Shuichi in some way.

Angie Yonaga + 16, guest of party. Somewhat recognized for her amazing sculptures and smooth poetry skills. Best-friends with Kokichi Oma. Friends with Shuichi and his buddies. Just a really great person to know. 

Ryoma Hoshi + ??, guest of party. Mostly a loner, sometimes speaks with Kaito Momota and Shuichi Saihara. Received a pity-invite from Kaede. Smart, introverted, but is like the Mom of everyone's friend group 

Now the show can begin. 

xXx 


End file.
